1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective devices and, more specifically, to an improved welders helmet incorporating means for directing airflow both internally and externally, means for filtering noxious elements from air for breathing; means for directing air within the helmet, especially across the visor; means for energizing fans incorporated into the helmet; means for recharging the power supply and selectively illuminable elements for workpiece sight enhancement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other helmet devices designed for protection. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,535 issued to Richey on Mar. 8, 1966.
Another patent was issued to Greenlee on Oct. 27, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,707. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,964 was issued to Schoelz on Mar. 21, 1972 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 12, 1982 to Guzowski as U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,774.
Another patent was issued to Stein, et al. on Jul. 9, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,342. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,237 was issued to Honrud on Jul. 16, 1991. Another was issued to Desanti on Jun. 23, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,114 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to McFall as U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,855.
Another patent was issued to Johnson, et al. on Apr. 27, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,579. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB1511303 was issued to Kemira on May 17, 1978. Another was issued to Berg, et al. on Sep. 17, 1981 as International Patent Application No. WO81/02514 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 7, 1998 to Johnson as Canadian Patent No. CA2184929